Apparatus for cutting a plurality of glass streams into gobs is known to those skilled in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,938 which discloses a triple gob stream cutting apparatus. The apparatus disclosed in said patent includes a pair of arms reciprocal toward and away from each other and coupled together by a rack and pinions. The apparatus in said patent when in the shearing position, orientates the blades so that their cutting edges form the apices of a triangle.
The apparatus disclosed in said patent is operated by a motor operated cam at a remote location which through rods and lever arms reciprocates the blades toward and away from one another. We have found that there is a a need to make the shear mechanism self contained while having quadruple sets of blades for simultaneously shearing four glass streams into gobs.